guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mallyx the Unyielding (quest)
Discussion The Titan Source > This. 20k more exp, less effort. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:16, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Titan gems are worth upwards of 100k :) — Skuld 13:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Pfft. Who needs gold... — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:03, 7 January 2007 (CST) Gate of Anguish Green Shaunur's Scepter GREEN Fire Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 9 Divine Favor) Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10%) Halves casting time of spells (Chance 10%) Dropped in the Gate of Anguish from a named monster (not a boss) on the quest Mallyx the Unyielding, Go to the City of Torc'qua and destroy Lord Jadoth.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:23, 3 December 2006 (CST) :So did Jadoth drop it or just one of the level 28 Margonites? -- Gordon Ecker 05:36, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::There were two named Margonites with Jadoth. It was one of them that dropped it.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 06:22, 3 December 2006 (CST) The Dreadspawn Maw Here's a thread about ithttp://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?s=d0d0f788cb6219c188c8a6a502f22562&t=10085279. -- Gordon Ecker 01:43, 4 December 2006 (CST) Mallyx the Unyielding (quest) Strategy Are we allowed to post strategies that have worked for us on sections of the Mallyx the Unyielding (quest), or would this be too speculative and more reserved for a Bulliten Board? :Missions and harder quests get strategy sections. I think you should put the strategies in the articles for the other quests and the overlords themselves (as was done for Lord Jadoth). -- Gordon Ecker 19:18, 4 December 2006 (CST) The Greater Darkness And a thread on the Ravenheart Gloom portion http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?s=f362dcd926c4d8815802df9dca1eca9c&t=10086153. -- Gordon Ecker 01:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) Repeat? when this quest is finished, do you have to repeat it or is the mission just open for you. I'm wondering about this because the mission is included in the quest. Jelmewnema :After you complete the 4 Overlords, you can talk to the priest and he takes you to do the mission. During the mission, if you slay Mallyx, you will complete the quest (and cash the reward from the priest right there or in Gate of anguish). --Karlos 16:17, 24 December 2006 (CST) :: But does this mean that you have to do al the areas again? :::As far as I can tell, yes. — Skuld 13:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) Having to re-kill the Overlords again after killing Mallyx is worthy of note. Yes? LLandale 22:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's already noted because it's part of the quest objectives. No need to re-state the obvious. —Dr Ishmael 22:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::But perhaps not apparent. Lots of folks indeed get confused, liken to the rediculous confusion associatd with the 4/5 Duncan the Black issue. There is no 'need' to reject something that's useful; a few folks believing is 'obvious' and 'useless' is a 'bad' argument.LLandale 11:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Dialouge change The inital dialogue now refers to Lord Jadoth as "the General". Does anyone know when this happened? -- Gordon Ecker 04:17, 4 March 2007 (CST) "pie"-dialog Should the reject-dialogue option for Ravenheart be included in the trivia section, as the pie reference seems to become a running gag? 16:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC)